


Forging the New

by delphia2000



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time these two got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging the New

“I’m not gay!”

The instant he blurted it out, Tony realized it was possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever said in a lifetime of not knowing when to shut up. He waited for the head slap, his body still backed up tight up against the wall in his foyer, his eyes shut tight and his pants around his ankles, belying his words.

There was no slap.

He opened his eyes when he heard the laugh and watched Gibbs stuffing himself back into his pants and zipping up. “Neither am I,“ Gibbs replied.

Gibbs staggered toward the kitchen to pull a couple beers from the fridge while Tony jerked his shirt down over the sticky mess on his belly and pulled his pants up. He could deal with that later, he decided. Right now he had to figure out what the hell just happened.

Gibbs brought him one of the beers and then flopped down on the nearest chair. They didn’t really need the beers considering how well inebriated they were already. The drinks had been flowing freely at the bar they’d chosen to celebrate Gibbs retirement and DiNozzo’s promotion. He’d quit counting after six potent, premium beers.

At the time, Gibbs offering to share a taxi with Tony as they left the bar had seemed like happenstance since they’d been discussing the job and neither was ready to give up the conversation. Now, he wasn’t so sure it had been a coincidence.

Tony took the couch across from Gibbs and sipped his beer, trying to form the right words. Everything was nicely muzzy and he was still riding the wave of pleasure that had begun with Jethro Gibbs slamming him up against the wall of his apartment and planting a wet, hot and hungry kiss on him the moment they had shut the door.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t gay, but he hadn’t resisted that kiss or any of the frantic clothes shoving, grasping, stroking, sucking, bucking and manic thrusting that followed.

Truthfully, he’d had a few manly encounters in the past; the occasional fuck-buddy kind of thing. Hell, technically, he’d had hetro-fuck-buddy sex with Ziva that one time. Of course, the next day was horrible and they agreed to never speak of it again, so why was he even thinking about it? But offers of sex were like bonus sex and you don’t pass up free sex, so he’d done stuff with guys before. He hadn’t bottomed or anything really gay like that, so he couldn’t actually be gay. Or was he? Because he really liked having Gibbs touch him that way...

He had to say something.

“So, if we aren’t gay, what the hell was that?” Tony finally asked.

Gibbs shrugged. “Need. Want. Desire. What do you want to call it?”

“The best sex I’ve had in months. Maybe years,” Tony confessed. “Hey, we just broke Rule 12. You broke one of your own rules!”

“I’m not your boss or your co-worker, Tony. I’m retired.”

Tony panicked momentarily. “But you’re my consultant. You aren’t going off to Mexico or something, are you? I mean, you promised you’d be around if I needed to bounce ideas off you or just talk to. You said you’d be a consultant.”

Oh, God he was whining like a baby.

Gibbs was smiling again. “I’m not going anywhere, but I still won’t be your boss or even a paid worker, so we are free to…explore.”

Tony relaxed back into the cushions and sipped his beer for a moment. “Well, okay then. Not like Rule 12 hasn’t been broken anyway. I mean, McGee and Abby…”

Tony stopped when he saw the patented Gibbs glare forming. “Abby hasn’t felt the need to tell me anything,” he said coldly. “And she would tell me if she had anything she needed to say.”

Tony felt a bit foolish, because in truth although everyone assumed McGee and Abby were doing it, no one really had any proof. They were both too good at covering their tracks, but he was damned sure they were doing something. “So what good is it to have a rule if you don’t enforce it?”

Gibbs sighed. “Abby is…Abby. She follows her own path and, if she feels that occasionally tapping the McGee for her own pleasure isn’t fraternizing, then it isn’t.”

“So you think I should ignore it?”

Gibbs set his beer down with a sharp tap on the end table. “I think you should get your own set of rules, Tony. I guarantee you that if you tell Abby and Tim they aren’t free to do as they wish on their own time, then one or the other will quit, if only to spite you. Or maybe they’d both quit. Which one do you want to lose?”

Tony mentally chewed over the possibility of losing one of the team he’d just inherited. Abby was a gem, a treasure. He couldn’t lose her. And McGee, well, he’d just finally got the guy broken in. He was already going to have to train one Probie already to replace himself. Trying to educate two at the same time would be awful. Not that he wasn’t going to make McGee responsible anyway, so he wasn’t really going to be doing all that much actual training, but he needed someone he could depend on.

No, he didn’t want to lose either of them, nor Ziva either for that matter.

“Okay, so new rules. DiNozzo’s Rules. I like the sound of that.”

Now Gibbs was laughing out loud.

“Rule One,” he said, “It’s no one’s business who’s doing who as long as the work isn’t affected. And as long as no one is fraternizing with the suspects, because that’s still a no-no. Rule Two will be…You can have a life on your off time, but you’re on the clock 24/7. I should be writing these down. They are pure gold. Rule Three will be it’s not weak to apologize, but don’t do anything you’d need to apologize for.”

“You ended that in a preposition,” said Gibbs.

Tony stopped talking, jarred out of his mental image of carving his rules in stone on two tablets. “What?”

“Preposition. You ended Rule Three in a preposition. You can’t have grammatically incorrect rules. It will make you look weak. Or stupid. Or both. “Don’t do anything for which you’d need to apologize” sounds better.”

“Fine. For which. I’ll make note of that later. Right now, I need a Rule Four. I can’t go to bed on an odd number.”

“You ready for bed?”

“Yeah, I’m getting almost to the room spinnies-stage and I need to not finish this beer. Besides, all this rule-making power-tripping is giving me a huge hard-on. Now I know why you loved being in charge. It’s heady. So is the thought of having you in this part of my life. Right now, I intend to give ‘taking to the mattresses’ a whole new meaning.”

He stood up and offered his hand. Gibbs looked him up and down. “You getting all butch on me, Nancy? I call that mighty bold talk for a one-eyed fat man.”

Gibbs’ movie quote made him ridiculously happy. He knew the guy had it in him. “Who you calling one-eyed and fat? I’m leaner than the Tower of Pisa and I have an ass you can bounce a….on which you can bounce a quarter. I’m a grammatically correct lover too.”

He took Gibbs’ hand and pulled him up; using his lean strength to tug him into his arms, and showing him with a hot, demanding kiss how his body had responded to the thought of this new relationship. Showing him how ready he was to explore and learn new ways, as his hands took liberties to stroke and encourage a hard-on as robust as his own.

Then, looking him in the eyes, he said, “I’m still not gay. Not for anyone but you, LeRoy Jethro Gibbs.”

Beyond the heat that simmered in Gibbs’ eyes, was new warmth that lingered in the man’s smile. It was a warmth Tony had rarely seen, mostly reserved for the pseudo-daughter Abby or the friendship of an old pal, Ducky. The man had been scorched so deeply by life, he’d seemed cold and indifferent to the casually encountered, but those who knew him, knew how much passion the man held in reserve. Tony wanted those reserves. He needed them. This job was going to demand every bit of his attention and he needed someone who could understand. “I think I’m going to like being gay. I don’t have to buy you roses or remember your birthday. You aren’t going to get pissy with me if I’m not home in time for dinner, right?”

Gibbs snorted and smacked him very gently upside the head. Then, arms wrapped around each other, they leaned into one another and began a slightly dizzied, staggering walk to the bedroom.

“Rule Four,” Tony announced. “Nobody fucks with Gibbs. Except me.”

“Louie, I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” answered Gibbs.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I used this timing to get these two together because like Gibbs, I firmly believe that a work relationship should never be combined with a personal relationship, especially between management and subordinates. I think Gibbs would wait to make his move until he was free to do so.
> 
> My thanks to my beta reader, purepax for your hard work. I didn't take all your thoughtful suggestions, but I greatly appreciate your time and consideration. Thanks!


End file.
